User talk:CaptainIngold
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flora of Pern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 11:44, March 13, 2010 Skxwang Hi, CaptainIngold. I usually edit over on the Avatar wiki (I currently hold Rollback status there), but I have been a fan of Anne McCaffrey since the 70's. I just finished Dragon Heart and can't wait for Dragon Girl to come out. I was poking around the internet looking for info on Pern in general and fuond this wiki site. I hope you aren't offended that I just jumped in, but I am off for the summer (I teach high school English) and have some free time. Here is my user site, in case you want to check up on me: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Skxwang If it is okay, I will continue to edit from time to time. I don't know all the formatting or http stuff, but I know McCaffrey content. :-) 01:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Offended? When we just got another editor who knows his stuff? On the contrary, I'm delighted to have you with us! Anything and everything you feel you can edit to the wiki, do so; if your formats off, leave it to me to undo the harm in the aftermath - and it's more content I'm concerned about than formatting; I just want to do it as I go along to avoid hassle later. Once again, thanks for the help! I'm looking forward to seeing your input around here. :) CaptainIngold 07:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Her stuff actually. :-) he he he. 10:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Surely you, as an English teacher, should know that when the gender of a person is unknown at the time of the remark, correct grammar is to use 'he', as opposed to 'he/she' or even (heaven preserve us!) 'it'! :O CaptainIngold 17:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know that. I was just teasing. An English teacher without a sense of humor is like bread without butter. :-) 23:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::My English teacher is living proof of this. HE has some great analogies, including one about ice-cream... if a student has done work, but not the work assigned, my teacher will say "It's not rum and raisin". Apparently he used to ask his son to go get in rum and raisin icecream (which they never have in this country), and when the son came back with vanilla, yes, he had icecream, but "it wasn't rum and raisin". I love that story, it's a great analogy to use. :) CaptainIngold 05:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Changes Hey there! I added some information to the Red Star page. I wanted to add a section about its surface, but I am not very good at coding. When you have a spare moment, could you do the section separation? Please? Thanks! 00:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I could. I'm also trying to add a template like the one on Memory-Alpha to allow referencing certain books while still looking like a wiki-thing. CaptainIngold 05:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Style Hey! I saw that you are working on a style manual. Great job. Could you add a section on template usage for the technologically impaired? I can see that we have templates, but how do you use them? I haven't had much opportunity to work this week, but I will next week. 14:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try, but unfortunately I'm having a bit of trouble myself with some of them. All I can say is that, at the moment, the DWF, Character and Hold Templates should have the formula copied from their pages and filled in their; there's an easier way, but I haven't the faintest clue qhat it is. ''Captain Ingold'' [[User_talk:CaptainIngold|'Talk']] 05:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Registered as requested. Hi there, I've registered on the site as you requested. I'm helping administer a new Pern RP and was looking around for a good resource when I found this. I hope to help out as I can if you'd like. I've been reading Anne McCaffrey since she first started writing the series. I've read all the books multiple times. I also do some research so if there is a particular subject you'd like researched, I'm willing to help out. Brekke17 05:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to have you with us! Please, feel free to add all the content you can to this wiki, as it is in desperate short supply around here. I'm looking forward to whatever you can provide us with here! ''Captain Ingold'' [[User_talk:CaptainIngold|'Talk']] 16:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Apologize for the anonymous edits. I have been registered as stephenaug, but sometimes as I'm editing and I go back and forth between pages, I find that I am no longer logged in. I'll be a little more careful in the future. (stephenaug) 21:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Recruiting Editors and Admins Hi CaptainIngold! I see that you still drop by from time to time, so you've probably noticed that the activity has really declined recently. I take a lot of the blame for that since I really don't have the time that I used to. I've recently been trying to recruit editors and admins, but nothing yet. So please don't hesitate to make any contributions or corrections that you may see. I'd like to see you back and can always use the help. Stephenaug (talk) 05:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC)